


Black Lines and Deep Scars

by FunnyLittleCrock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Tally marks au, University AU, alternative universe, dream x george, dream x technoblade, technoblade x dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyLittleCrock/pseuds/FunnyLittleCrock
Summary: In a world where every time a person falls in love they get a distinctive line around their wrists, a now grown up Techno looks outside the bus at the passing memory of the past. Nostalgia laying heavily in his chest, he finds a face he believes to remember.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 339





	Black Lines and Deep Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work ever, so comments are appreciated. English is not my first language, so i'm really sorry about any typos

Techno sighed softly after sitting down in one of the plastic seats. He had to travel a long way from the centre of the city after buying some important stuff for an assignment, and felt lucky for getting a place to sit down on the bus. He rested his body against the buses wall, taking out of one of his pockets a small piece of paper to clean a small bit of the window. It was a rainy summer day, so not only were the bus floors wet, but the glass was covered in fog. He did kind of hate it, it made him anxious that he couldn’t see the streets outside, and was afraid he might not notice his stop and go way further, or even worse, get lost. 

Summer rain was weird. After 20 minutes Techno cleaned the window again, looking at the bus station and smiling softly, he did not mess up with his distance calculation and was just a couple stops away from his destiny. This one bus in particular, the A26, left him right inside of his college campus, and fairly close to his dorms, so it was a really practical way for him to travel.

The brunette man snapped out of his thoughts for a second, cleaning the window quickly, this time with his hand so he wouldn’t lose sight of it. The bus had now started moving slowly, picking up his pace, so Techno could barely see him. A Tall figure, hiding behind his hoodie while checking the bags he was holding.

Techno couldn’t help but crack a warm smile at the sight, he reminded him to an old classmate he hadn’t seen in a long time. Thinking about his high school years was something that he didn’t do that often, but this actually managed to spark the good memories for once.

He got caught off in his thoughts again, having to move quickly to get off the bus on time while in a small panic. His hand was still wet from cleaning the window, drying it against his pants and walking towards his dorm.

Techno lived in the third floor of the building C, he had been there for the past two years, being a permanent resident and only paying rent on the summer due to his scholarships. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, opening the door to the small room and looking around before entering. It was an old habit he had developed with time due to his roommate.

Wilbur was his friend since high school, and the only real reason he had survived when it came to social interaction. They were pretty different in every aspect of their personalities, and yet they managed to click and be really good friends. 

—I’m back. — Techno announced after hearing his roommate mess around in the kitchen. He laid the bags with the materials onto his desk and took off his jacket, relaxing in his chair for a second. He couldn’t really help it, but the feeling of that memory just tingled his fingers, making him zone out really easily.

Techno didn’t have that much time to observe the things around him, more on the contrary, he worked really hard on his classes and assignments, always trying to be and do his very best. Creative Literature wasn’t his forte by any means. Yes, he was intelligent, he could find easy ways to solve complicated problems, and he had the capacities to do all of the analysis that was expected from him, but when it came to creating from scratch… Let’s just say that Techno wasn’t exactly the best.

This new assignment did nothing but prove him right, sighing at the project’s rubric and wondering if he could actually do this. The teacher was talking, but Techno couldn’t really follow his words, he was getting a lot more distracted than usual, even tho he had taken his medication. 

Upon exploring the classroom from where he was seated he noticed someone that didn’t seem to blend with the background. He didn’t mind it that much attention at first, having ADHD sometimes meant not paying attention to the important stuff and completely focusing on dumb things for hours. 

After 10 minutes he actually realized that it wasn’t just his mind playing games, but the fact that he knew the guy, and that maybe, what he had seen at the bus stop a couple days ago wasn’t really just someone that looked really similar. Techno’s anxiety showed up in his moment of clarity, panicking at the fact the he should probably talk to him, and if he allowed the man to notice that he was literally in the same class first, he would seem pretty dumb for not noticing any sooner.

It took him the whole class to gather enough courage to actually go up to him and touch his shoulder to catch his attention. He felt guilty immediately after, realizing that he had interrupted the guy while he planned his work for the project.  
—Sorry to bother you, hm…— And there he goes, Techno couldn’t really bring himself to really ask the question, not only because he couldn’t pick which one to ask, but also because he was thinking how dumb he would look if he was mistaking him. 

—Techno, right? — The blonde guy interrupted the brunette’s train of thought, causing him to laugh a little in panic. He had recognized him. —You are in the same class as me! That’s crazy! — Dream seemed enthusiastic about the whole thing, visibly surprising Techno, but ultimately causing him to smile.  
—Yeah, but I think this is the only class we share? I’ve never seen you before. — Not having seen someone before was an interesting thing, the career had started 2 years ago, so seeing Dream after a couple weeks of starting the third year was… interesting, to say the least.  
—Oh, I transferred from another university so I could be here, it’s easier for me that way. — Dream explained while closing his notebook and picking up his things so he could leave. Techno didn’t even realized about the fact that he was following him, and the blonde just kept on talking.

—What has been of you? — He asked in a kind tone of voice. —You disappeared two months into our senior year and never came back. — Techno laughed a little after hearing the question, tensing the grip on his backpacks tie while they walked through the hallways.  
—I was… in the hospital. — Techno explain, without really knowing how to properly word it. — I became randomly sick and stayed there for like… 8 months. — Speaking about his medical history wasn’t something he was a fan of, and luckily, Dream seemed to have noticed that, changing the subject and laughing.

—Well that’s interesting. — Techno looked up at him in a small confusion, trying to click what he just said and failing. —You don’t have any marks on your arms. —  
—Unlucky me, I guess. — The brunette chuckled softly, raising his shoulder in a small motion.

Not having marks by the age of 21 was a big deal, and he knew it. It’s not like Techno was ignorant to that fact. He honestly felt like his anxiety, studies and medical issues didn’t really gave him the opportunity to get any of the red lines signifying love, and he didn’t really mind it. He actually thought it was kind of funny how people treated it like it was such a sad and miserable topic. 

—Don’t feel bad about it. — Techno insisted, noticing how Dream clearly didn’t knew what to say, after all, his arms where always uncovered, so people did notice how they were clean, it wasn’t Dream’s fault. —It does not affect me at all, it’s just I haven’t had time to focus or even think of it, so it never really happened. — He explained in a casual manner, even getting a little emotion in his voice so he could actually express himself properly. 

But just like Dream had noticed Techno’s arms, Techno noticed Dream’s, realizing how they were uncovered, but one of them had a small wristband that covered what he assumed were his marks.  
—What about yours? — He asked out of pure curiosity and impulsivity, not really thinking about how it might be a sensitive topic for Dream. After all, someone that just shows there marks to the world may have less to say than someone who has them, but chooses to hide them. 

—It’s… a complicated story. — That was an uncommon answer, or at least that’s was what Techno thought, it’s not like he was all over the place asking people about their love lives. Did dream even have marks? —Maybe one day I’ll tell you. — Dream smiled, and Techno smiled back, his mind wondering with way more doubts than before, he couldn’t really help it, he was curious.

—Anyway, wanna have lunch together? I don’t have many friends here, so I would appreciate the company. — The blonde’s words caused Techno to snap out of his train of thought, looking down once again in surprise. — It’s okay if you are busy or don’t wanna join me, I don’t mind. — Dream explained further, noticing Techno’s reaction.  
—No, no, it’s okay, yeah, sure, let’s have lunch. — “Really smooth Techno, really smooth”, He thought to himself, noticing the conversation was a little bit clumsy and uncomfortable. 

—School got pretty boring after you left. — The blonde commented casually while counting the change after paying his lunch. Techno just looked at him in a small confusion. —I mean, it was always you and my trying to get the best grades, trying to make the best project, trying to impress more and beat each other. — He pocketed the change, opening the thin foil wrap to start eating the sandwich he bought. —One day you just… weren’t there, Wilbur wasn’t there either, and, although he came back soon after, no one really knew what happened. —

They both had gone to the same school. Marble Hills, a private school Techno’s parents insisted he assisted because of “Family Tradition”. The brunette just wasn’t a fan of it, the uniforms were this ugly greyish red that had no life, with white shirts, ties, sweaters and vests, black shiny shoes that clapped against the corridors floors and made an echo against the cold walls. The school was this giant cement thing on top of a hill that just got chilling on winter and the classes were of about 18 students, all divided in small friend groups. Techno was never in a group, he was with Wilbur, and Wilbur was not a group. 

—I didn’t think you would miss me. — He answered, noticing that he had gotten carried on with his thoughts. Dream was right; they had always seen each other as rivals, and even if they had never even spoken, they just knew that they wanted to defeat and destroy the other one. Sometimes Techno managed to beat Dream on Math, and when he thought that he had gotten an advantage, Dream would beat him in History, or the other way around. They had gotten the same grades though out high school, they both got the praised for it, and even tho they did different things better, they ended up with pretty equivalent outcomes. 

—Well… I kinda did. — He admitted, laughing a little. Techno couldn’t really help but think that his laugh was a little characteristic. It matched his voice in such a kind way, it made him confused. —Receiving the “Best Grades Award” all on my own wasn’t that great after all. — They finally sat down at a wooden table in campus, Techno opened the lid of his ramen, letting steam scape from the cup before eating with a small smile. 

—So now we only share one class. — Techno commented, looking up to the boy in confirmation. —Right? — Dream smile, nodding.  
—I don’t think I have seen you in any other classes, I believe I would have noticed. — Dream tilted his head, laughing a little. — What about not destroying each other this time? We could… work together, make it easier for the both of us— He explain in this warm and charismatic voice and in such a casual manner, Techno looked at him for a few seconds, perplex at his attitude, but ultimately deciding to not overthink it.  
—Sounds like a good idea… it actually does. — A small laugh escaped the brunette lips, realizing that he wasn’t as anxious as he expected to be in that situation. Dream’s character made it easier to relax and feel less threatened, and it felt… interesting, to say the least. 

Working together ended up being a way easier task than expected, and Techno was incredibly happy about it. 

Creative literature stopped being a problem after the first three weeks, learning quickly all the techniques that Dream used to make all of his stories flow. He started analyzing character development, small tricks to build the narratives and different ways to make the reader laugh, cry and grow with the characters. 

Dream had also won a lot from meeting Techno in the proper way, realizing a couple days later that they actually shared another class related to deep analysis and deconstruction of classical artists and their work. What Dream used to think was a mess of random words put together in an attempt to sound pretty and deep started to make sense in a nice way, now he could understand it without really thinking or reading it multiple times. 

—I’m back! — Techno announced after opening the door to his dorm, seeing Wilbur on his own desk, reading through some papers. —Judging by the amount of chaos on your table, I’ll assume you are not doing great with your finals. — Wilbur just dropped his pen, turning around in his chair.  
—Don’t even say it…— He sighted heavily, trying to put his hair in place with one hand while Techno took off his own glasses to clean them with his sweater. Autumn had arrived a few days ago, and it was making itself present. —You are not even here to help me like before, you are always on your dates with Dream, and it’s so unfair. — Techno laughed at the comment, putting his backpack on his bed and pulling some instant microwave food out of it.

Wilbur and Techno were fairly different individual, and Techno would have been lying if he said he wasn’t kind of jealous about his roommate. Yes, they both showed their arms to the world without any fears, but that did not meant it was the same thing. 

While Techno’s arms were empty from any marks, Wilbur got 4 different ones, 3 grey ones and lastly a black one. The first ones showing the man had had 3 loving relationships in which his love was requited and one last one, proving that he could do it again and have a forth relation, requited as well, and running strongly. 

Techno didn’t really blamed Niki, she was nice, caring and sweet, matching Wilbur in personality and interest. He knew his friend and understood that this was probably the partner he had loved the most of the last 3 he had seen. The problem wasn’t Niki, nor Wilbur, but rather Techno’s perception of himself and how he used Wilbur’s image and “success” to belittle himself. 

Wilbur was attractive, while Techno didn’t consider that he was anything close, he could actually go on a long rant about what he didn’t like about himself before even thinking of the things he liked. He didn’t like the fact he had to use glasses all the time, or the way his hair looked, he tried to convince himself he was better of mixing with the background, but every day he was more convinced mixing in was just a mistake.

—Why does it smell like something is burning? — Wilbur asked from the main room, causing Techno to snap from his dissociation in a panic.  
—Shit! — He stopped the microwave on its tracks, opening the door as soon as he could and face palming himself softly, letting his hand down onto his mouth. —Nice one. — He muttered.

Wilbur entered the kitchen, laughing a little at Techno’s reaction.  
—You’ve been pretty distracted lately, like, more than what you normally would. — Wilbur walked behind Techno, who had taking the oven safety gloves before taking his dinner out. It wasn’t burned, just really really hot. —And you have not been taking your pills…— Wilbur kept on talking, checking the small cardboard pill dispenser next to the coffee machine.  
—Well that explains a lot. —Techno mumbled, sighing softly and leaving the tray with food in the table before graving a glass and filling it with water.  
—Better late than never. — Wilbur cheered brightly, handing him the pills corresponding to that day.  
—Better late than never. —Techno repeated, opening the small paper package and swallowing them down. It had been 8 days since the last time he had taken his medication. 

Most of their final exams were done by this point, Dream and Techno were pretty relaxed after finishing the first semester, enjoying lunch like they always did, tho this time Dream had actually cooked something and had brought a little extra for Techno. Their next class was creative literature, and Techno could only think about how much he loved Dream’s food. 

The last project of the semester had already been done, but now the teacher had to show the class what the second semester would be like. Dream and Techno sat next to one another, and the brunette couldn’t help but feel excited, a feeling that he had kinda forgotten about. The presentation had started, but Techno wasn’t really there, looking blankly at the page, his eyes lost while he was wondering inside of his head.

“How many emotions have I lost?”

Techno came back to reality after Dream pulled onto his hoodie, causing him to jump a little.  
—We can work on this together. — He smiled warmly, his green eyes still focused on the projected screen onto the chalkboard. Techno hadn’t even understood what the assignment was about, when he thought he couldn’t really zone out twice, he had done just that, this time thinking about Dream while looking at him. 

Dream felt different than Wilbur, or Niki, or Philza, it was an interesting sensation he couldn’t really think about, and he couldn’t put it into words. Words weren’t his thing, that was Dream’s job. So Techno did nothing but appreciate the sensation as the delicate feeling it was, noticing how it lived inside of him, making him feel heavier. It seem like the more he thought about it, the more it weighted. Techno was now looking at the floor, his eyes wide open, he hadn’t blinked in a while.

—Techno! — Dream called him once again, finally catching his attention. The blonde just laughed at his surprised reaction, closing his eyes and smiling kindly. —Do you wanna do this project together? — He looked at the board, reading a little and getting a general idea before nodding, smiling a little.  
—Yeah, sounds good. — He was so out of touch with reality he was actually starting to worry and Dream just seemed to keep him with his feet on the ground every time he was around. Techno felt safe with him.

They met up at the library to work on it, Techno allowed his body to fall into one of big pillows in the ground, smiling.  
—Don’t get too comfortable, we start in 5 minutes. —  
—Yeah, yeah, I know. — Dream was a really organized person, someone that made plans, and schedules, he liked to keep track of stuff and how it was going. It was a nice contrast against Techno’s mess. He was a total chaos when working, but not by any means less successful. It was just a different methodology. 

The assignment was about making a novel, writing the whole thing in the next six months and turning it in. Dream seemed to have a basic concept that they managed to work from and develop until they had a clear image of what the story was going to be and look like.

The story of a Dark Mage who had sold his life to the undead and how he faced a war against other mages. There were other characters, of course, a Mage that work for the Emperor, a loyal dog that, who, aside from the Dark Mage, was a certified and legal mage. They had implemented 20 characters or so, all of them with different kinds of magic and story lines, all of them alive in their own way. Techno had a big appreciation for the Emperor’s Mage, helping to give him an internal conflict, while Dream connected with another character who, although not magical, still managed to fight in this fantastical world, determined to end all forms of magic. 

—Read the dialog out loud if you don’t think it makes sense. — Techno insisted, both struggling with the current scene and how to put it into proper words. Dream just sighed, visibly exhausted and turning the laptop to Techno in defeat. The brunette could help but laugh, reading the conversation of the two character and leaving his monotone voice for one with a vivid touch, mirroring the emotions of the personas. 

Before he noticed, Dream had fallen asleep on top of Techno’s desk, it was like 2 in the morning anyway. He smiled softly, looking at him for a few seconds before carefully getting up and getting one of the extra blankets in his bed to cover him. Techno went to get some coffee, he was a little tired, but inspired enough to just want to keep on going. 30 minutes later he had fallen asleep too, right next to Dream. 

Saturday morning, Dream woke up a little disoriented, raising his head from his arms and looking around. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was Techno’s room. He got up with tired eyes, picking up his things in silence and accidentally waking up the brunette in the process.

—Sorry, I was trying to leave before waking you up. — Techno moved his glasses back into place, still sleepy, but looked at Dream.  
—Wanna have breakfast? — He asked without really thinking. His anxiety was in a deep sleep, so Techno managed not to panic.  
—Ah, yeah, sure! — Dream seemed to have a brighter face after the suggestion, watching him smile made Techno smile like the sleepy dork that he was at that right moment. 

Techno got up, leaving Dream to save the projects file and deal with the computer. He started making coffee and toasts, yawning a bunch of times. It was still early, but he didn’t really mind. Dream entered the kitchen to help, chatting a little with the sleepy brunette, but Techno didn’t really responded, he’s eyes were fixed in one particular place.

Dreams wrist, the one with his love marks was now exposed and it was not what he had expected.  
—Oh…— Dream muttered once he noticed where he was looking, smiling softly.  
—Can I… Do you mind if I ask? — Techno looked at the Blonde, now much more awake than before.  
—No, I guess you can ask, I think I don’t really mind— He sounded unsure, but still, techno asked.  
—How did it felt? —

In a world where Red marks represented love, and Black showed the requited love, where pink showed the past feeling and grey the past loves, Scars represented the most tragic of stories. The evidence of those who, being loved by the one they themselves loved, had seen their partner die, and now had a deep scar permanently in his body to remind them of what they lost and make them wonder what it could have been in those lonely nights. 

Techno hated the sight; that was Dream’s only mark. His only love, the only person… Gone. 

—Physically? It felt like I was getting burned with a hot red metal, it such a deep pressure, and it just hurt so bad I couldn’t help but scream. — Dream looked at the cabinet he had opened moments before, smiling softly at the mugs while trying to explain himself. —Mentally? Like the world is ending, and in some form, it is, your world is ending, or at least it was ending for me— He looked at Techno for brief moment, pressing his lips in an attempt to hold back tears. It was a little too late for Dream to admit that actually, he was not really that ready to talk about it. —You see, the smallest coffins are the heaviest ones. —

Techno wasn’t ready at all to see him cry, a silent gasp escaped finally his lips and small tears trailed down his face. He hugged him, tightly, receiving the same amount of force back while the blonde just crumbled in his arms.

Techno just panicked silently, not really knowing how to comfort people. He took a breath, deciding his anxiety could not ruin this kind of thing and forcing himself to remember what Wilbur would do if it was him who was crying. He petted Dream’s hair in a soft motion, feeling the softness in-between his fingers and hugging him while explaining that it was fine to cry and he could do it as much as he wanted. He was trying to make him feel safe, just like Techno felt around Dream.

They stayed like that for 15 minutes, and Techno was impressed he had not zoned out. Dream’s face was now red and wet, so the brunette just offered him a tissue, smiling kindly and trying to make the guest feel a little better.  
—D-Don’t you have a roommate or something? — Dream asked with a soft smirk in his face, clearly more relaxed than before.  
—Yeah, but he is out with his girlfriend. He does that every month for a week, and he just disappears. — 

Dream left shortly after, and Techno felt like he had done a good job comforting his friend, after all the blonde had left with an honest smile and had managed to laugh and joke with him during breakfast.

He pulled his hoodie sleeves up, now alone in his dorm, he started to wash the dishes that had been waiting in the sink since yesterday. It took Techno a few minutes before actually noticing and panicking. A red thin mark in his arm was now showing, it was small, but colored with a bright shade of candy red. Techno just looked at it perplexed, incapable of thinking that wasn’t just an optical illusion the sink was doing. He pulled his arm out of the water and scrub it with the sponge, realizing that it wasn’t coming off. 

He dried his hands quickly, sitting on the floor with his phone in between his hands while breathing unsteadily. Techno scratched the idea of calling Wilbur fairly quickly, thinking he didn’t wanted to wake him up or interrupt his time with Niki, so he went for his second best option.

—Philza? — He waited until he would hear the blonde’s voice on the other side of the line. —I got a red mark. — 

Techno was more than glad it was already winter, it was the perfect excuse to just not show his arms and keeping Dream from asking questions. He felt incredibly irresponsible; in his 21 years of life, he never once thought about love in a serious manner, and just like that, he hadn’t really figured out his sexuality, or anything similar. He had neglected his own identity, and he just felt awful about it. 

The more time Techno spend with Dream, the more he wanted to just completely ignore his mark. He just wanted to enjoy time with his friend and not think of anything else, but it felt quite impossible. Dream was no longer a friend in his eyes, and the longer he pretended to be okay, the thicker his mark seemed to grow.

Techno looked at it while taking a shower, remembering how it was barely half a millimetre thick when he got it and now it was up to one centimetre and a half. Ignoring it seemed pointless at this point, and Techno was honestly afraid it would keep on growing until covering his whole hand, or worse, his whole body in red. 

July arrived and Techno was losing the battle against himself. The feeling were just too much for him to simply ignore it. He was zoning out about Dream, he got exited if it was a message from Dream, having lunch with Dream, or just knowing he existed. He felt like a complete idiot that was incapable of actually controlling himself.

—Are you sure you are Okay? — It was about the 20th time Wilbur had asked that in the past week. Techno seemed way more gone than usual and his roommate was not blind to it. —You haven’t taken your medication in… 5 days. —  
—The dispenser is now a part of the background and I just don’t acknowledge its existence, allow me to just die. — Techno responded, his face against the table of his desk while looking blankly at the dorm’s door.  
—You know, you should do something about your mark. — Techno thought it was a dumb idea, but let Wilbur continue. — Tell him that you love him, like get this; Most people don’t see you as a partner possibility unless you show interest or tell directly about your feelings, so just as it can be really scary, it can also work. — Techno raised his head, looking at Wilbur and then at the carpeted floor.  
—Maybe you are not wrong…—

But Techno wanted Wilbur to be wrong. How was he even supposed to say it? How was he supposed to admit something like that? He couldn’t just do it and be like “Heeey, I have such a massive crush on your dumb ass now I even have a mark, funny right?”  
There just wasn’t a right time to tell him, Dream and Techno were working way too hard and putting together the best novel possible, there was no time to be all loving and Techno just felt frustrated.

Dream always wore long hoodies and coats, Techno hadn’t seen his mark since that one time and sometimes the memory still managed to make him feel super guilty. 

—Earth to Dream? — Techno asked, noticing that his friend had zoned out completely and laughing after seeing him snap back into reality.  
—Sorry, what happened? — The blonde asked, looking back at the laptop they were working on for the last few months.  
—I need you to build a Dan Harmon’s circle for this is scene, we are super blocked on this one and I refuse to have characters just stomping around, waiting for something to happen. — Techno responded, observing as he pulled out a notebook and started making the circle, writing into it and both cooperating into finishing the scene. 

It took Techno some solid weeks before even seriously considering Wilbur’s idea. And of course he had zoned out thinking about it, he just kept on looking at floor and walking next to Dream in auto pilot.

—I’m so sorry! — It took techno a couple second to notice why the girl was apologizing, realizing that she was just as distracted as him and after colliding, she had spilled coffee on his arm, and it burned.  
—It’s fine, really. — Techno smiled, not wanting to worry her or cause more of a scene. He looked at Dream one last time and left for his dorm, holding the boiling fabric of his skin.

Wilbur wasn’t home. Techno just took off his jacket, throwing it into the laundry basket before walking into the bathroom to let cold water onto his arm and clean it from the sticky coffee. It hurt a little, and the cold was also sharp, so he couldn’t really keep under the water for long. He sighed in discomfort, felling the cold cause a lot of pain in his hand.

His blood run to his feet, his face went pale and his eyes just opened wide. He ran off with no hesitation, having to stop himself to close the door properly with his keys still in hand. He got squeezed by the already closing elevators door, apologizing quickly to the people inside of it and panting softly. He looked at his arm again, just to make sure he hadn’t hallucinated the whole thing.

It was still there, what once was a bright red mark, was now a deep charcoal black stripe on his arm, making him smile and panic on equal amounts. 

Once the elevator reached the first floor, Techno just bolted throw the hallways, never more desperate in his whole life, felling the winter’s cold against the skin and his arms. He was wearing a short sleeves shit and did not manage to grab a jacket before leaving. 

He found Dream on his way to class, screaming his name into the empty corridor in a panic. The blonde turned around, confused, Techno had never screamed before. The brunette just put his hands on his thigs, curving his back in an attempt of calming his breath.  
—Pull your sleeves! — He talked this time, like he was trying to scream but just failed dew to his lack of oxygen. 

Dream looked incredibly confused for the first few seconds, pulling the wrong one first and then the right one and looking at it in nothing but surprise. Techno raised his head, looking at him, still worrying he just might be wrong. 

The blonde smiled warmly and then proceeded to laugh out loud in such a soft manner it actually made Techno relax visibly.  
—You could have waited a little, you know? — He commented while walking towards the Brunette and covering him with his jacket. —You are going to catch a cold. —

Techno just hugged him, graving tightly onto his body and smiling profoundly. He didn’t care about no cold, he was just extremely happy and glad, holding onto him and feeling him. He was smiling, and he was probably not going to stop.

—Now hurry up, we gotta show out novel to the class— Dream explain after separating himself a little, smiling confidently at Techno and laughing. They had been waiting the whole semester for that particular moment and they were going to show the class what they could do.

Techno walked with Dream up the hill, tho at a slower pace.  
—Wait for me! You are leaving me behind. — The brunette said, taking a pause to just catch his breath before reaching the top. He knew exactly where they were going, and yet the dark emerald green doors made him smile.  
—It’s not that far from here, I swear. — Dream laughed a little, guiding Techno along the dirt corridors. He couldn’t help but stare, noticing how every single one of them had different colours, forms and flowers, different decorations, some had pictures, some had text. It was so pretty and alive, yet so sad. 

They had been dating for a couple months at this point, and it had taken Dream a while to be completely ready for that particular moment. Once he stopped walking, Techno could see his soft smile again, noticing the nostalgia and sadness in his eyes. He grabbed his hand, carefully tangling their fingers together in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. 

George tombstone was one of the colourful ones, and yet it was quiet. It was coloured with a soft pastel sky blue tone, with pots on both sides of his name that were filled with vibrant flowers. 

—Is there anything about me that reminds you of him? — Techno asked hesitantly, but noticing that Dream was actually smiling brightly, taking both hands into his jacket pocket so they won’t freeze.

—Yeah— He finally answered —You both have this shiny smile every time I’m around, so I think I made you both happy and that gives me peace. — He looked down at the tombstone, looking at the flowers he had left there moments before, contrasting with the rest in the pots, this ones were white with some small tints of blue in references to what was his favourite colour.

Techno dropped a soft chuckle, feeling the rain hit his face and listening to it make a soft clapping noise against the stones.  
— I am happy. —

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed :D  
> English is not my first language, so take that into mind before killing me in the comments.  
> This is also my first work, i don't write, so this was a new experience for me.


End file.
